


When Arthur Realizes the Truth

by sometimesmaybeme



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesmaybeme/pseuds/sometimesmaybeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot written to answer "What would happen if, after everything was done, Arthur found out about Merlin's magic?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Arthur Realizes the Truth

"Merlin, you're a - a sorcerer?"

Merlin turned to look at his king. "Arthur, believe me when I tell you that I have wanted to tell you all this time. These years that I have served you faithfully, not only as your manservant but as your friend, I never wanted to keep this from you."

"You've betrayed me!" Arthur yelled, his face flushed with anger. "How could you? This whole time I thought you were my ally - my friend! - but all along you were one of them."

"Arthur please - " Merlin's eyes were shinning with tears. "Don't say that."

"No!" Arthur yelled. "I wont listen to anything you say, not anymore!"

"Arthur! Listen to me! Even if it is just out of respect for the years I was by your side, please listen to what I have to say." Arthur fell silent. "It's true that all of this time I have been hiding who I really am from you, but you need to understand why. I did it for you, Arthur." Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes pleadingly, urging him to understand. "It was for you, for this! Look at what we have accomplished - look at the king you have become! Look around you, Arthur, Albion is beautiful. Your people are united, and live in peace, and it is all because of us. I may have kept my magic a secret, but it was to protect you. This whole time I have done nothing but looked out for you, is there anything evil in that? I think, perhaps, the final challenge for you is to see that magic isn't something evil; magic is a part of nature. Magic isn't a choice, Arthur, but what you do with it is. Look at me. Am I evil? Do you really believe that? I'm your friend Arthur, and I always have been. You know that."

"Merlin..." Arthur began. "My whole life I have been taught that magic is something horrible; that magic, if left unchecked, would be the downfall of the kingdom. How could everything I've ever known be wrong, Merlin?"

"Look at all that's happened all ready. Look at the men who thought they would never be able to fight as knights - to serve their kingdom - but you thought differently, and you gave them the positions they deserved. Look at Gwen. When she felt she could never love you because of her position, you thought differently, and you loved her nevertheless. This is just the beginning, Arthur! Look at everything you've already questioned and overcame, why stop there?"

"Why should I believe you, Merlin. You've lied to me - you've betrayed me! I trusted you through everything. You've held my life in your hands, and through all of this you were hiding who you really were. Why should I ever trust you again?" Arthur looked away from Merlin, distressed, agitated, and confused.

"That's exactly why you should believe me." He took a step closer to the king, holding back to urge to reach out to him. "All of this time you've trusted me, and have I ever done anything to betray that trust? I have held your life in my hands, and yet here you stand! I would never do anything to hurt you Arthur, you are the greatest king this land has ever, and will ever know."

"Then why, Merlin, would you keep this from me?" Arthur turned back to Merlin, pain and betrayal showed in his eyes now.

Merlin laughed, "Could you imagine if I had told you I had magic when we first met? You had me spend half my time in the stocks anyway! I did what I had to to protect you, to get you here."

"What have you done to protect me, Merlin? Don't kid yourself."

"Look back Arthur, you'll see the truth. Did you never wonder how everything always seemed to work out? Or that no matter what we did neither of us ever died? The entire time I was behind you, Arthur, I was keeping you safe." Merlin's eyes were pleading - begging Arthur to understand.

Silence fell as Arthur thought. Merlin waited patiently. Arthur's decision now would change Merlin's life forever. No matter what he chose, Merlin would support it. He had done it, Arthur was king of Albion, his destiny had been fulfilled. Now it was Arthur's time, and Merlin knew he had done everything he could have done to form him into a great king, the greatest the world had ever seen. Merlin had been with him through it all, always following, always aiding, and always comforting. Arthur was truly a great man, and Merlin loved him. Yes, he loved him. He could admit it now, and no matter if Arthur decided to kill him or not, he would always love him. All he could do now, was wait for Arthur to be ready to speak.

"But why, Merlin? Why would you do this for me? All of the things you've done - you put your life at stake every day! I would have killed you, and you truly aren't as dumb as you look, so you must have known that. Why, despite everything, did you protect me for all these years?"

Merlin smiled his crooked smile as he said, "Well that's simple, dollophead, you haven't figured it out yet? It was my destiny, just as it was yours to become king. Without me, and don't you deny it again, you wouldn't be here, and we wouldn't have created this incredible kingdom." Merlin paused. "Though, if I'm being completely honest, it started as just my destiny, but then it was for you, Arthur. You are an incredible man, and I could see that in you from the beginning."

"Merlin.." Arthur murmured as he took a step towards Merlin.

Taking a step towards Arthur, Merlin put his hands on the kings shoulders, holding him in place, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Arthur, look at me. I know you, and I know that deep down you believe everything I've said to you today. Please, you have to understand how hard it was for me to keep this from you all this time. I wanted nothing more than to be honest - to be open with you, but it wasn't time. I couldn't stand losing you, or jeopardizing your future. We're like - " He smirked. "We're like two sides of the same coin. You know, that magic isn't evil, Arthur, you just have to open your eyes."

"Maybe you're right, Merlin. Maybe that was another one of my father's views that was wrong. Maybe - maybe magic isn't something that needs to be feared." Arthur smiled, and gave a quick chuckle.

Merlin, beaming, asked, "What? What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking: what else have you been hiding from me? You're much sneakier than I ever gave you credit for."

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Merlin said, leaning closer to Arthur.

"And how do you know I haven't been keeping secrets of my own, Merlin?" Arthur said with a sneaky smile.

"Oh? What could you possibly have kept from me, your faithful servant?"

"You'll see." Arthur murmured before kissing him.


End file.
